What'll I Do
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Finding out Izaya has Celty's head, Shizuo goes out looking for him. Izaya is more than happy to give it to him... for  a price. And what happens afterwards? Warning- Bloodplay and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Why hello humans of this world~! Today I bring to you a horror type one-shot inspired by a picture on Deviant Art!

http: / hoshiami . deviantart . com /#/ d34zv5x

**you have to put the ENTIRE thing in, from http to v5x**

Please enjoy and review~!

*sigh* Alright guys, this was completely on a whim, so have mercy.

Let's dive into a Nightmare.

*Begin Story*

He couldn't believe it! Shizuo should have known dammit!

99% of weird shit always involves Izaya! A-L-W-A-Y-S!

He refused Celty to go get her head.

"This is Flea related" he had said, "so this is my problem to solve!" And off he went to Shinjuku.

He's running through the streets, looking for the right building. Finding it, he pushed the doors so hard the glass shattered, shining –sparkling- in the moonlight.

Shizuo forgot about the elevator 'not fast enough!' and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor with only one word in mind.

'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'

Reaching –finally- the correct door, the bartender kicked the door open, leaving a dent in the wall.

"-KUUUUUUUN!"

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up from the computer to see his enemy coming closer to him. He wished today wasn't Namie's day off or else she could have been a wonderful human shield!

"YOU! Where is it?" He grabbed Izaya's collar and lifted him up, fist ready to punch.

"Why, Shizu-chan, I have no idea what you mean~!" Izaya smirked.

"Celty's head! Where the fuck is it?" The blonde growled.

The informant was shocked, how did he find out? He slowly got out his switchblade from his back pocket and held it behind his back. He was ready when Shizuo was ready.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan~!"

Izaya was thrown behind Shizuo's back and landed on the floor, where he jumped up and striked the former bartender's vest and shirt, showing a bare chest with a single cut, barely a scratch even. He stared long and hard at the chest.

'I wonder…' A plan forming-no. A new game forming in Izaya's mind.

"I wonder how long Shizu-chan can go on before he gives up~!"

Shizuo stopped his next punch with a confused expression, "Eh! What was that, flea?"

Izaya smirked and smirked, eyes filling with a childish mirth and true malice (a strange combination that should not be put together.)

He'll finally break Shizu-chan. And he'll have some fun doing it too!

"I'll give you Celty's head. Not a problem, if…"

"If what!" Shizuo was already getting a larger migraine just by not punching him. But this was for Celty, his friend who accepted him.

"If you sit down, and let me do whatever I want to you for 24 hours. Sound fair? I think so~! I guess because I was planning to use that head as my gate way to Heaven, but this could work too…" Izaya said, eyes never leaving that one, small scratch.

"The HELL! There is no wa-

"Then you don't care for your friend enough to do this one thing. You won't do this one thing to give your friend what she truly desires. Tsk Tsk, Shizu-chan~!" Knowing he hit a heart string, he saw Shizuo's face become shadowed.

'For Celty.' Shizuo lowered his punch and just stood there, like a puppet waiting for a command.

"But next time I see you, you mother-fucking flea, you're as good as dead."

The informant laughed his head off. Sides hurting, he crouched down and whispered, "Deal."

The brunette led Shizuo to his favorite spinning chair, where the blonde sat down (grinding his teeth) and just waited.

"Oh! I'll be riiiiiight back~!"

When Izaya came back, he had something in his hands, behind his back.

"Nooo peeking~!"

"Tch!" The blonde shut his eyes. He could handle this. Shizuo knew himself, he had endured two bullets in his body, he could easily endure this.

But what he wasn't ready for was the flea's arms around his waist. Trying so hard not to open, trying so hard not to just to fucking get up and kill him for even TOUCHING him, he just couldn't.

He had to do this, for a friend, possibly one of his only.

'Wait… Is he… tying me up!'

There was a great deal of pressure on his lungs, and could already feel the chaffing.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan", Izaya whispered (his breath was so ragged, Shizuo noticed, as if the brunette was excited) in his ear, "this is only to make sure you don't run away like a coward. You could even say I'm helping you~!"

'Keep your trap shut, Shizuo! It'll make it less difficult.' The blonde repeated in his mind.

After tying Shizuo up in the chair and tied up his arms to the handles, (he made sure the rope was the thickest kind, he had it in cases of tough cases, and the rope even has steel in it, a nice touch for Izaya) he walked to see the front of the protozoan blonde.

Switchblade ready to strike, he commanded, "Open your eyes."

Shizuo was greeted with a cut to the cheek.

Yet he still said nothing.

"Awww! Aren't you even going to yell? That makes it no fun, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya said as he licked the blood off his blade.

'Sicko.'

More cuts began to decorate his face.

Izaya felt like an artist, creating something so…

New. Great. Fabulous. Human. Beautiful. Mesmerizing.

Perfect.

He just had to show his creation some love, so he left again, to his room.

Shizuo let out a breath he had been holding in. What was wrong with that fucker! He was so ready to just ruin the apartment, searching. But he was worried.

'What if I crush while trying to find it? What if I choose a wrong one? Izaya is a weirdo, he might have more than one!'

What if? What if? What if?

That's all that ran through his mind.

Soon enough he heard footsteps towards his direction.

"Close your eyes again."

He followed the orders.

Izaya came right behind him and blindfolded him.

"Now just imagine me as anyone you want, ne?"

"What the fu-

A small kiss was placed to his bloodied lips.

'Don't yell! Don't yell! Don't frickin yell!'

"Just like a mosaic! Shows so much emotion! Just-

Love it~!" He laughed, and laughed.

"I guess for now, I'll love like all my humans~! Especially since now I can predict all your movements when I have you like this."

Shizuo could just feel the other man's smirk and crimson eyes light up with malice.

The cold metal blade was held up to his neck. Another cut was made by his collar bone, another one was so close to his pulse.

Izaya looked at those marvelous cuts. He loved the crimson blood taint the blonde's white shirt.

This cutting game went on for hours, until the only thing left was his lower half.

Some were deep, some were long, and some were just scratches. But one stood out above the rest.

Izaya's favorite.

Near Shizuo's heart wrote, Orihara Izaya.

Izaya just loved loved LOVED this perfect painting. So much he took several pictures.

Before he knew it he was licking off the blood off of his enemy's neck. Giggling like a small school with her first crush.

Shizuo could not have felt more disgusted.

'C'mon! It must have been a day! Surely feels like it… Dammit, that flea is gonna die!'

Poor Shizuo didn't know it had only been 6 hours.

Six, long, terrible hours.

For Izaya he just loved his painting, loved his masterpiece. Although it wasn't as fun as he had hoped. He wanted to see him breakdown.

He wanted him to beg to stop.

To Izaya, he found this scene very kinky to the eye.

So…

"Shizu-chan~" he whispered with such sultry.

'Is this guy bi-polar? He went from sadistic to hor- oh HELL NO!'

"NO! NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO!" Shizuo had finally cracked.

"Awww, but Shizu-chan!" He said, fitting himself on the blonde's legs. "I just want to show some love." He kissed and sucked and licked every part of his neck.

"You're so cute! I think you should see how beautiful you've become, Shizu-chan." He took off the blind fold. (not before he pushed the former bartender in front of a mirror)

Shizuo looked at himself. He could feel bile rising in his throat.

'Oh… my…' there in the mirror was him and with cuts sprayed across his body. The signature of the flea was near his heart, he wanted to hurt Izaya so badly. Oh, what he would do for a cigarette!

But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, not at all.

It was Izaya who was on his lap with arms linked around his bruised (he prayed those were bruises) neck.

"Get off me!"

Izaya looked up to see the angry mocha eyes, and just smiled evilly.

"Hell no…" tracing his finger up and down the cut-up chest. Tracing his name.

"You want the head, right? So you'll do as I say. Ne, Shizu-chan?" he purred, trying to sound sexy. (might work with other people but this was Shizuo.)

'Hold it innnnnnn!'

"Do your worst, Flea." Shizuo sighed with shame.

"Hehehe~! Don't worry~!"

Not moving the chair, Izaya got up and left.

Again!

'I think Shizu-chan should admire the artwork a bit more~!'

*end*

A/N- I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story! Maybe 2 or 3 chappies! I hoped you enjoyed and hope you review~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hiii~! Missed me? *crickets* Sigh, anyway, I'm continuing this story, "What I'll do" because… to be honest, THIS has been the story that was the most fun to write!

Review~!

WARNING- Ahead, there is drugs, gore, and a rape scene. Also, this is my first attempt so, HAVE MERCY ON ME! Oh, and Crazy/Yandere Izaya of course~! .

Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara, or the picture it was based off of.

Let's return to the Nightmare, shall we?

***Begin Chapter***

As Izaya left, Shizuo refused to look at the mirror.

He didn't even see himself anymore. He shocked himself though, and he's not sure if he should be proud or disgusted.

'_I've actually managed to keep my anger under control for this long. But… How can I stand to be tortured by that… that… FLEA! Ughh, keep it together! Together, together, TO-GE-THER!'_

But most of all, Shizuo felt tired. Exhausted, from all this utter bullshit! He could feel his eyelids getting much heavier, the more he thought about it.

He didn't hear the footsteps as he blacked out.

Izaya grabbed what he needed and went out to see his new toy dozing off. The informant smiled slightly, it was such a cute sight!

"Ha-ha! Why, Shizu-chan~! Why sleep now?" Izaya giggled. (_Still having the most fun he's ever had_)

He walked to the bloody blonde and stared once more at the scars, feeling very proud.

They truly were beautiful.

"I guess then, you won't make a sound when I do… this." Izaya pulled out the syringe and stabbed it in the arm of the other man.

"Pity, I would love to hear you squirm…"

"Oh Well~! Hahaha~!" Once more, the brunette kissed the bloody lips lightly, eyes quickly filling with lust again.

Shizuo's eyes were still closed. His breathe is still even.

Another kiss, this time deeper. And no reaction, "C'mon Shizu-chan," he whispered in his ear, "This is no fun!"

Shizuo started to feel really warm, all the sudden. His body was now flushed with a reddish tint. He opened his eyes slightly, only to see a Flea who was looking at as if he was his prey. _This wasn't a lie anyhow._

"Good Morning, Shizu-chan~!"

"What time is it?" Was the automatic reply, how long has he been asleep?

"Ha-ha, only for a few minutes you've been asleep! But more importantly…"

Turning the former bartender around to face him, Izaya licked his lips in anticipation.

'_Time for the real show, get ready to beg, Shizu-chan!'_

Izaya pushed Shizuo off the chair, onto the floor.

"The fuck!"

Izaya crawled on top of him and started moving his hands all over the bloody chest, loving –SAVORING- each feeling of cuts that HE made.

"You look so perfect now!"

Shizuo felt like throwing up. What exactly (he hadn't eaten anything) he didn't know.

Still tied up, all he could do is just close his eyes and just fucking…WAIT.

Wait for this hell to be over.

Wait for the Devil to be satisfied.

Hands roamed, skin was wet with saliva and blood; creating a new color.

The hands touched every part of skin available, clawed at the wounds, (which made Shizuo wince in pain, much to Izaya's pleasure) and then licked at them, as if in apology.

'_HA! The sicko's just doin' that for his sick pleasure! Kill! I'm gonna kill him when I see him next!'_

Face still flushed, Shizuo thought as he shut his eyes tightly, just hoping for it to be over.

This went on for a good 4 hours.

Clothes were thrown around.

Pleasure was exchanged.

Cries mingled (one of joy, one of pain)

For Izaya, it was all just perfect.

Sucking on every inch.

Kissing every wound.

Touching every sensitive area.

One panting and moaning from the thrill and pleasure; One yelling and whining for it all to FUCKING END!

Receiving every bit of pleasure from the little winces and yells.

"So pretty, so SO **SO** pretty~" Izaya would swoon every now and then.

He just loved this game; he never wanted it to end.

Never, ever, EVER!

He was glad he had gotten this drug. All it does is make someone all flushed and hot, creating an erotic sight. And they can't move~!

The brunette felt like a little child, playing with a puppet, claiming it as his own. The blonde felt like a Puppet being played with.

It was a perfect scenario.

But soon, Izaya finished. He got up, planted another small kiss, and headed for the shower. He didn't want to be dirty for tomorrow. He had work.

He looked back to his Shizu-chan, and wondered if he should get cleaned up. But then he shrugged and mumbled "Not my problem~!"

For Shizuo, when it was over, he wanted to yell; really, really loud! How could that just happen? By IZAYA of ALL people? Not even a PERSON! A monster!

That's what Izaya was, a fucking monster!

The drug faded away, and he fell asleep.

The informant had let the other sleep, because honestly, he was tired too!

He had too much fun~!

He texted Namie saying she had the week off.

'_I better get paid for it.' _Was her reply.

They both slept for the rest of the remaining time.

Izaya was the first to wake up. With 20 minutes to spare, he got dressed, and went to his favorite toy.

"Maybe not such a Monster after all~! Ha ha ha!" He giggled slightly and looked at him with an affection that would have melted someone's heart.

'_I wonder who won and who lost this game.'_ Izaya gave it more thought, and finally said.

"This is why I hate you, Shizu-chan."

Izaya grabbed his chair and sat in it, still feeling the sticky, warm blood embedded into it. And he watched the clock.

Time was up and he kicked Shizuo awake.

"SHI-ZU-CHAAAAN~!"

Said man woke up groggy and looked up to see the Flea carrying something.

"Here you go~!"

When the blonde man realized that he was free and that Izaya had the HEAD in his arms, he shot up.

He gently grabbed it (not wanting to break it) and started backing away, giving such a loathsome glare to the informant.

"I hate you. I'm going to kill you when I see you next!"

"Awww~! Leaving so soon? Don't you want your clothes back?" Izaya pointed out the bloody bartender outfit laying on the leather couch.

Head still in hand, Shizuo quickly changed, then left; slamming the door so that this time, it broke.

'_Shizuo! What happened!' _Celty waved in his face when he came to her and Shinra's shared apartment.

Celty was scared of what she saw. Shizuo was a mess! Torn and wrinkled clothes. Cuts filled his face and marks all over his body. What scared her most were his eyes.

They were so dead, so cold!

'_What happened?'_

Shizuo presented her the head, and when she grabbed it.

Shizuo fell over, muttering a small "I'll kill him," and blacking out once again.

Izaya was watching from afar the whole show. He smirked an evil smirk and had a single thought before he left for work.

'_I wonder if I can bring someone with me to Heaven.'_

_*Chapter End*_

A/N- Yeeeesssss! This chapter is DONE! But I'm curious, should I continue it? Or should I make it continue and make Izzy a Yandere? I love Yandere, they're so awesome! Tell me in a review!

~Mikomi Ai


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh my dears, hello~! I've missed this story! I've been busy in RL and working on other stories. Even now, I'm planning ANOTHER new story, based off the song, "Leia". I hope people will enjoy that one. Give me ideas, guys! I've also gotten better at being more… graphic. *blushes* Sheesh guys, you don't know how many comments told me to be more graphic, I'm 14 (almost 15 in two months *0*) and- yeah.**

**Warning- Graphic Noncon/Rape, blood play, yaoi. Oh! And Izaya as a Yandere (what's new there? XD)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara!**

_**Chapter 3 ~**_

Shizuo lay in his bed, entangled in the sheets; he laid there wide awake- not being able to sleep.

He feared what would happen if he fell asleep. For the fear of nightmares-no, the _reality-_ would haunt his mind all over again.

_(The informant crawled on top of him, licking his lips._

_He heard him chuckle as the other bent his head down to lock lips with him._

_He wanted to spit out that grimy mouth. _

_Shizuo felt his hands move from his neck down, slowly making their way to his nipples._

"_Does Shizu-chan like that?" Izaya said with a husky tone. He continued to kiss him on the lips before biting them hard, drawing out some blood; the brunette then proceeded to suckle the bloodied lip while his hands pinched the nipples. He then replaced his hand with his mouth, doing the same thing he did with the blonde's lips.) _

'_That bastard,' _he thinks, '_What a sick, sick, fucked up flea he is. He fucking did this to me.'_

The blonde hates to admit it, but…

He feels slightly… _afraid._

What was happening to him?

After what had happened, he was forced to stay in his own house; which actually wasn't that bad. His body was hurt, and he had lost a lot of blood. Celty would come and visit- her head in her arms. Seeing the sight made him feel better though. Shizuo had done something right. He was happy for his close friend. No one had heard from Izaya either.

Although that never shook away the paranoia from his body.

'_I'm being watched.'_

He knew he was, even when he was in a crowded area, he could feel a pair of eye just _staring straight at him._

He turned the shades down on his window, _but he could still feel them on him._

The man got up from his bed, putting on one of his bartender shirts (leaving only a few buttons buttoned) and baggy jeans.

Maybe he just needed some fresh night air.

He stopped when that feeling was back.

He picked up one of his chairs before angrily shouting, "Who the fuck is there? I know you're fucking there!"

He was met with silence, only the wind moving his curtains to make a constant, '_whish whish'_ sound.

He dropped the chair and fell along with it.

"Damn you…" he whispered at first, he continued to say the same words like a chant; getting louder and louder.

"**FUCKING DAMN YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ORIHARA IZAYA!"**

The blonde panted from all the rage released. He grabbed his head as more flashbacks raced through his mind.

_("You know, Shizu-chan," Izaya started- looking down at his enemy with bright red orbs, "I know exactly everything you're going to do. At this very moment-_

_The man stopped as he went down on the cut-up blonde, never leaving the coffee brown eyes, _

"_You're now human."_

_Izaya unzipped Shizuo's pants with his teeth._

_Shizuo shivered in disgust as he saw the other take out his cock._

"_Don't touch me…" He muttered, turning his head to the side; shutting his eyes tightly, not wanting to see anymore. His body betrayed him as he got harder from Izaya stroking it hardly. He then heard a small '__**ping**__' meaning the switch blade._

"_That's not what your own body is saying. Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I did this~"_

_He felt the metal blade run down his stomach, letting out a small yell, the man felt more blood leave his body, moving lower._

_He also felt the broker lick the head, tasting the precum in his mouth; then felt the sick tongue lick the blood away as well._

"_What a delightful taste!" Shizuo heard him purr into his ear._

_The blonde had never felt more ashamed and disgusted with himself as he heard himself and the other moan as the informant continued._

_He hated every second and just felt so damn dirty.)_

"Sick… sick bastard… Fuck killing him… I hope I never fucking see his face again…"

Shizuo for the first time in years- felt his eyes sting.

He felt broken- no- he **is** broken.

Orihara Izaya had broken him.

_** With Izaya ~**_

"I love you," The brunette muttered quietly to himself as he was in his bed.

He laughed loudly after he said those very-much cliché words.

Izaya had enjoyed that day too much. He let himself get carried away- and now he wanted more.

He compared himself to Eve, being so tempted to take a taste of the forbidden fruit.

And he had taken a bite of that dark red apple.

After that day, Izaya had moved into a new apartment in a new name; but still in Shinjuku. He couldn't afford trouble with the police (which he was surprised didn't come looking for him) or Celty.

He didn't know what had happened to him afterward.

Something inside him snapped.

'_It was the control.'_ He concluded to himself.

And it was absolutely true, having that sort of control you've been dying to take over for years now… it was amazing.

He wanted to control his enemy, have him and not anyone cut the strings.

At first, Izaya thought it was just a sexual issue. Thinking now, he put his arm over his eyes, with a small, content smile there.

(_The informant looked at the man with lustful eyes._

_Izaya just wanted nothing more than a camera now, he always thought his enemy was handsome… but…_

_This time… he was simply…_

"_beautiful…" he whispered as he took his fingers and surrounded them in the left over blood._

_He saw the blush form the drug deepens, the eyes lost of shine and blood matted blonde locks spread out. The cuts that littered his body were pure bliss, because __**he**__ had done that. It made his heart pound in an uneven rhythm. _

_He nibbled the blonde's ear as his blood covered fingers were placed in front of his entrance._

"_I hope you're ready, Shi-zu-chan~," he whispered with a sultry voice, "But I don't think it matters either way…"_

_Izaya inserted three fingers on the spot, and thrusted harshly, going back and forth, back and forth._

"_wha-Ahh!" _

_The hole was so warm and tight, it made him smirk._

"_Damn… I want you now… But why should I wait?" He pulled the fingers out, and unzipped his own pants._

"_You are mine after all…")_

No, it wasn't. Izaya just doesn't know… so control is the answer.

But he had still lost.

And he wanted to know why…

_**(He went to Ikebukuro and landed on Shizuo's window, (which he had to thank his parkour skills for that) and just watched.**_

"_**Shizu-chan… Can you hear me? Do you know I'm here?" He said so quietly, he was sure not even a mouse was disturbed. He crawled through the window, landing on the bed, right next to the sleeping blonde.**_

_**He noticed the man's face was in discomfort. Even then, he had no idea what came over him as he pushed a few strands away.**_

"_**What's the matter, Shizu-chan? Did you miss me?" He said in that same quiet voice.**_

_**His hand moved down to his cheek and stayed there, caressing it with a soft touch.**_

"_**No… stay… away…" mumbled words slipped through the sleeping form, face scrunching in a face of anger and… fear?**_

_**The brunette stared with wide eyes, he didn't miss him…? After such a wonderful day…?**_

"_**That's mean, Shizu-chan~. Soooo mean! I guess you became a monster again…"**_

_**Izaya then wrapped his arms around the form and rested his head in the crook of his neck.**_

"_**I guess I'll just have to bring out the human again.")**_

Every night after that, he would go back and hold the other close while he slept. Sometimes he was close to being caught, but he always left soundly.

"But really, Shizu-chan…" Izaya said, talking as if the other man were here with him, "I'm even starting to… really… love the monster too… I want you now… What are you doing now?"

Izaya moved his free hand lower, past his pants and boxers, remembering more of that wonderful, yet terrible day…

(_He let himself in without warning, earning him a yell from the blonde._

"_Heh, what a tight hole, Shizu-chan…" he panted, thrusting deeper into him._

"_Fu-fuck! Stop! Get the fu- ahh- out of me!" But despite the cries of hate, the brunette still continued, his member hardening with pleasure, and he noticed the blonde was even beginning to harden._

"_What a baaaad liar you are, Shizu-chan~"_

_He grabbed the other and roughly kissed him, his hand tugging the locks. _

_It felt like a dream, black and white stars clouded his vision as he moaned loudly in the kiss as he came into the other.)_

"Sh-shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned as he came back to reality, cum on his hand, he licked it.

"Would you like my taste?"

He looked out the window at the million of stars, and just stared.

"I want you so much…"

Izaya smirked, a dangerous shine now in his eyes.

"Why should I wait any longer?"

**A/N- OHHHHH MYYY GOODNESS! I wrote that! / So… did you guys like it? It was so random and shitty… Please tell me in a review!**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi guys~! How's life treating you? I hope well! I'm so excited about a wedding on Sunday, and no, it's not mine…**

**Anyway, there's something I would like to address about the story. I know it's kind of choppy and slightly confusing because I just throw things in there from chapter to chapter; but it's only because this is my first time writing something like this. Not to mention this was only supposed to be a two-shot! So if you see random facts I throw in there, I apologize now. I'm still working on being a better writer~! And I'm very VERY happy to read all of your lovely reviews! It means a lot!**

**WOOOOW! That was a lonnnng A/N! So sorry! Let's get on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer- I do not- nor ever will I ever own DRRR!**

One salty drop fell onto the wooden floor.

This was getting too much, too much stress.

Shizuo could even remember Shinra's words about getting too worked up.

'_Listen… The experience is going to affect you. But just… try not to get too worked up, okay? Too much stress can get you a bad fever. And considering your circumstances… it won't be a good thing.'_

The blonde soon felt his stomach get a wave of pain, as well as an overflow of heat.

"Shit… Shitshitshit_shitshitshit__**shit!"**_ Shizuo grumbled as he doubled over in pain from the sudden sickness.

Not thinking about anything else but trying to get to his feet, he didn't the door open, nor did he hear the footsteps slowly walk towards him.

This is what he did hear…

"Poor Shizu-chan, what happened to you? I guess you need my help…" Izaya's voice said a bit too sweetly; the blonde plugged his ears and shut his eyes, maybe hoping it was part of the sickness.

He didn't think the sudden touches were fake however.

Izaya bent down as he was rubbing the man's back almost soothingly; the other in his hair, playing with the blonde hair. The man had a wide (_too wide if anyone saw)_ smile, showing all his perfectly white teeth, and his eyes-that used to be a red-brown- were now a stunning vermillion; a strange and unfamiliar shine to them.

"Get… away from… me! Stay away, stay away, stay away!" Izaya heard the flushed man croak, not yet making any type of eye contact with him.

"Huh~? That's sooo rude, Shizu-chan!" He said, smile slightly faltering; how dare Shizu-chan say that to him, after being so kind as to try and take care of him!

Izaya tried to bring the ill man closer to him- but was only met with a weak resistance.

"What happened to your strength? Is this what happens when you get sick?" He forced the man into his arms now, wrapping his arms around the neck.

"Your fault…" Shizuo mumbled eyes' drooping oh so slightly, the only thing keeping him from sleeping was this parasite latching onto him.

This parasite was sucking his blood, draining his life away. He heard the man speak again with that sickly sweet tone.

"You need to be taken care of! You should be so thankful I even came here, Shizu-chan~!"

"I would be thankful if you dropped dead." Shizuo whispered, mostly to himself.

This Izaya… he's not the same annoying flea that would piss him off just for the hell of it; causing Shizuo to throw many heavy objects at the parka-clad man. This type of flea that would swarm around you, annoying you-just for you to try and swat it with your hand, agitating you to no end.

No no no! This Izaya was a different flea. He would not stop until he would bite into your skin slowly and painfully, draining your blood; your _life_ away. This flea…

_Scared him._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a small kiss was placed on his head.

"Poor dear… let me fix you all up!" The brunette giggled slightly, starting to drag the man over to the worn down couch; soon leaving the man shocked and hands clutching his stomach. He backed up a little, getting a good look at Shizuo.

"Even when sick, you're so handsome~!" he cooed, enjoying the sight, he backed up more and turned around- going to get water.

Of course he wouldn't want _his_ beloved all sick.

Izaya came back, with a cool glass of water and held it to the blonde's lips.

"Drink." He commanded.

Shizuo was reluctant (being paranoid that there was poison in the clear drink) so he bit his already chapped lips and refused to drink.

Izaya's smile faltered even more at the refusal.

He tightened his grip on the glass slightly. He demanded with a strong, sweet voice, "Drink Shizu-chan, I promise it'll help you!"

Shizuo still refused the cool water.

'_Aww, playing hard-to-get now~? I know how to make you open up…'_ Izaya thought to himself as he took a gulp of water from the glass and placed the cup on the table. He then took out his flick-blade and stabbed Shizuo's arm hard enough to make him shout.

"Aa-

Yet, the blonde was cut off by the brunette's lips covering his own, pushing water down with his tongue. He was forced to swallow it.

Izaya still kept his lips on the others; rubbing his tongue against the blonde's teeth, gums- just all over inside the wet cavern.

Izaya laughed lightly in the kiss, relishing the taste of the blonde. He started to move his hands all over the too-warm body.

"Mhm, you taste divine, Shizu-chan~! Did that water help you?" He asked the sick blonde as Izaya climbed on top of the other, head resting in the crook of his shoulder and his neck; hands still roaming the sick body.

Shizuo could barely move due to the bad fever. Even his throat felt heavy, if that was even possible. He couldn't talk, his eyes were slowly drooping without his consent, and he. Just. Couldn't. Fucking. _Move._

If he could move however, Shizuo would have long thrown this insane person off him.

He tried to speak, "…off…"

Izaya perked up as he lifted his face up to look in the drowsy coffee eyes, "Hmm, what did you say, Shizu-chan? The fever is wearing off? That's great!" He took the blonde in his arms by the neck again, forcing the other to hear the uneven heartbeats of the brunette.

The strange glint in Izaya's eyes softened slightly at the sight.

"You can hear it, right~? Hear my heartbeat." He took one of his hands to play with the golden locks again, "You're such a monster, you know that? You're the one making me like this~. Guess what you made me do…" He licked the blood off the blonde's arm, "you made me injure you~! Bad Shizu-chan!" He tugged on the locks roughly, making the blonde wince quietly.

Shizuo frowned; not having the strength to even break free truly irked him. He felt so damn _weak._

"Now I have to bandage you~! Hahaha! I'm like your doctor, so I guess I have to stay by your side until you feel better! Ohhh~! A perfect idea!" The brunette cheered.

The blonde just wanted to punch Izaya, yet he also just wanted to get away. Far, **far** away.

Shizuo's eyes widened greatly and cringed at the man's next actions.

Izaya sighed sweetly and held the blonde tighter, whispering in a too sickening loving tone.

"_I love you. I'll make sure we'll stay like this forever~."_

**A/N- OMG… I'm such a weirdo… I'm not the greatest writer so please forgive the… badness~! I'm still a newer Yandere writer so please tell me what I can improve on! **

**Review pretty please, with yaoi on top~?**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- *pops out of nowhere* Ta-taaaa~! Here I am, Mikomi Ai! With another chappie of Yandere…ness? XDD Please enjoy, and also… WISH ME LUCK WITH MY ALGEBRA 1 HONORS FINALS! Gaaaah, I'm so nervous! DDD:**

**Disclaimer- I don't Durarara!**

**Review~! You'll get more yaoi that way! **

The brunette's skillful hands worked their way up the blonde's thigh as Izaya kissed the other's lips lightly.

"If you would just let me love you, then everything will be fine!"

Shizuo's eyes were still droopy, and only got heavier by the second; but he fought to stay awake. There was no way he would sleep and let this lunatic have his way.

But did it really matter? Here he was, stuck on his couch; with his enemy towering over him, his breathe over his face and vermillion eyes locking onto his.

And there was _abso-fucking-lutely_ no way out.

Damn his life. Damn Izaya. Just damn every last thing on this planet.

Shizuo decided not to say a word. No use in fighting anyway. But he swears it, when he gets his strength back…

No-

He didn't even want to look at this… this… **flea** when this was all over.

Shizuo snapped out of his musings when a hand was playing with the hem of his all ready unzipped jeans.

'_Wha?'_

"You know, Shizu-chan… With such a perfect body; I wonder why no one tried a shot with you before. You're even adorable when you sleep! Heh heh~!" Hands pushing the jeans down slowly, while the blonde tried to move away from him.

'_Why is Shizu-chan so silent? Isn't he enjoying it?'_ he thought, wondering what he could do to get a reaction. He needed that wonderful high called control once again in his grasp. The hands started stroking the member hard.

"I guess it would be good if you didn't have another lover~" the too-sweet tone returning in his voice, "I wouldn't want to kill any human! But~ I wonder what I would do if you were ever cheating… Would I kill you?" As he asked that, he pumped the organ as he saw the blonde's face grow another shade of red, his lip being bitten; the brunette had no choice but to kiss the red ear and bite it, making it bleed slightly.

"Probably not. I'm not going to lie though… Even if it were one or even five years ago; I don't think I could've _really_ kill you. You've always brought excitement into my life." Izaya licked the ear, bringing his tongue to the other's mouth and forcing it in; the slick organ moving across his teeth and forced the other tongue to move against his; saliva mixing.

"Mhmm, what a good kisser~" Izaya whispered as the kiss ended and a string of saliva connected the two.

Shizuo tried to protest, despite the overbearing heat in his lower area.

"…Stop…" he tried once.

He was ignored as Izaya continued talking with a wistful and strange tone, as if he was convincing a girl to commit suicide.

"Now I remember why people don't come after you… They're scared of you, aren't they? Their afraid that they would probably be crushed from a simple embrace. No human would want to be with a monster like you." He smirked when he saw the blonde's eyes widen slightly.

That really was low, a blow to Shizuo's heart. He already knew that; he didn't need a reminder.

'_Th-that's right. So why did he say-_

"What cowards."

"…Huh?"

The hands stopped and the vermillion-eyed man went down on the muscular body, tongue first taking a nipple to lick all over, then proceeded to lick the rest of the body until it reached the head of the now hard-on. The tongue teased the head, making pre-cum squirt out; he caught it bitter liquid with the tongue and swished the flavor around his teeth, savoring the taste.

"How yummy~! I knew you would enjoy it sooner or later!" The informant smiled sickly as he felt happy. He knew his body would be the best way to show his affections. It was like their relationship in general; only through actions could they understand each other.

The debt collector just stared at the ceiling, not happy with his own body. He was so angry at himself but couldn't really bring himself to do much. The words Izaya had said had still been played over in his mind.

"But guess what, Shizu-chan?" the informant said as he licked his length, putting in most of the cock in his mouth, nibbling it softly at first; only to bite on it hard. The blonde arched his back a little bit.

"A-ahh! St-sto-stop!" Sweat rolled down from overheating, the blonde weakly grabbed the couch underneath him.

Ignoring the cries, Izaya sucked the member and his nails dug into in the other's flesh. He bobbed his head up and down, tasting the sweet flesh he desires. As the blonde had gotten harder and more flushed; only to make the brunette more aroused and grabbed his flick blade. Shizu-chan looked best with his own blood covering him; also the scars he made were starting to fade.

He couldn't have _his_ Shizu-chan forgetting about him.

The brunette took his mouth off as the other cried out as he came more bitter white liquid in his mouth.

"Very good boy, Shizu-chan~! Now what was I saying? Oh right~!"

The sharp blade tip was at the fading scar that had Izaya's name near Shizuo's heart.

"I will love you more than anyone else! I do love you more than everyone else! If no human loves you, then I do!"

Shizuo screamed as the blade pierced his skin, dragging across his chest.

"Because, I'm not human! And neither are you! So you have to love me back~" he said as the red-eyed man finished the "Z"; hearing the blonde scream loudly had made had created a swelling feeling in his chest.

"That's right, Shi-zu-chaaan~! Scream and scream and _screaaaam!"_ The brunette laughed with the giddy of a school girl. The blood pouring out made the blonde look much more beautiful, in Izaya's opinion. The ruby like liquid shined so nicely with the blonde's toned body.

Shizuo looked so delicious.

Izaya could just eat him right up~!

He finished the last "A" before realizing the blonde had "fallen asleep".

"Oh Shizu-chan. Too good for you to bear? How cute~!"

**A/N- Will continue with next chapter! I'm way too tired. I'm soooo sorry!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Until we meet again, my precious jewels.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey hey hey~! It's me again, returning with more of my strange mind to disturb you all!**

**Readers- *silent* ."**

**Me-MUHAHAHAAA! Either way, I want to apologize for being ever so late! Life, ya know~? But here we go with another chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara! **

The raven had gotten off of the sleeping blonde and licked some of the blood off of his cheek. "My, what a nice taste you have… I can never get enough of it… It's like a drug."

Izaya decided to wander around the small apartment, looking at everything in sight for a good minute each; wicked thoughts plaguing his mind and a small, happy smile playing on his lips.

He stepped inside of Shizuo's bedroom next, plopping onto the bed with tangled sheets and grabbed the pillow closest to him. He inhaled the strong scent of cigarettes and shampoo, but also another little something that just made it so… _Shizuo._

As he inhaled the addicting scent, the phone vibrated next to him.

"Eh~? What's this?" He grabbed the phone to see a picture flashing of _his_ Shizuo and… his brother; Kasuka or Yuuhei for which he is known to everyone else. The picture was simple, really; just a photo of the two brothers close together, smiling. The small smile still on his face (_although it had twitched once or twice_), he threw the phone across the room; making it break in two against the off-white wall.

"Sorry, Mr. Bigshot~ your brother is not able to come to the phone… _ever again._"

Izaya hated to be interrupted; he got up from the bed and walked slowly towards the already broken phone, each step resounding in the room and with his heel of his boot, he smashed it into more and more pieces with each stomp. A quite (_a person could barely even hear it, it was oh so quiet_) giggle escaped the vermillion eyed man, which escalated a bit louder, more hysterical. It kept on getting louder and louder, until Izaya finally threw back his head and laughed manically.

Still laughing, he pushed down the small book case which contained some scrapbooks from when the blonde was younger; making the wood smash easily and into dozens of splinter-infested blocks. Pictures scattered across the floor. Some of the blonde's brother, some of the parents (_Izaya had learned that they had died a few years ago from some car accident_), and a lot of the blonde; who in most were pouting in the hospital, a vein showing on his forehead.

"Ahh… I guess Shizu-chan doesn't need these silly things~! I mean, why would he if he's never going to see them again?" the raven didn't even notice that he wasn't talking to anyone; or that if anyone heard him that he would be called insane. He didn't care because _he already knew that he's insane._

Grabbing a lighter, he stepped out of the room and lights it.

Izaya then threw the small fire onto the wood and closed the door.

The raven is thankful that there was an unlocked car near his home, because that's the he got here and –he took a glance at the still sleeping blonde- how _they'll_ leave…

_**~The next morning, at an undisclosed location in Shinjuku~**_

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar room. Where was he? Shizuo felt groggy and didn't have much memory of last night. His body was so heavy and his head felt comfortable on the soft pillow he was laying on; he decided to just look at the unfamiliar walls. The walls were a bright white, like an asylum and there were no pictures anywhere. He noticed that there was a small window on his other side that was giving off an orange and red like color on the wall he was facing. Must be dawn, he guessed.

He tried to move his arms, before realizing that they were bonded by some tuff substance. Rope? Metal? He had no clue.

'_Fuck, what's going on?'_ Shizuo also realized that his feet were bonded as well; he stopped all movements when he heard a small 'ting ting'.

_Huh?_

He tried to move his head, only to hear the ring again…

Was that a… **bell**?

_Wait…_

Another small sound seemed to make an appearance… a female voice? The brown eyed collector strained his ears to hear…

/_Esaki Katsura here in Ikebukuro in front of an apartment where last night there was a fire that took place at around 2 am. The apartment that started the fire belonged to what the people known was the "strongest man in Ikebukuro", Heiwajima Shizuo-san. His body, however, was not found in the mess. He is declared missing for now, but most people wouldn't be surprised if he was dead, for he had many enemies. People suspect Orihara Izaya-san to be a part of it, but the idea was dismissed as he is also missing as well. Maybe the two disappearances are connected. We'll keep you connected as well. Here's Ruko Chihane for the weather./_

_**Fire? HIS apartment? Missing?**_

A laugh could be heard outside of the room where Shizuo was.

…

**Izaya**

…

"Iza", he started quietly, memories flooding from last night; his breathe hitched.

"Izay-Izaya… _**IZAYAAAAA!**_"

He coughed quickly, too much pressure from not using his voice much…

"Hm~? Ahh! He woke up~!" The blonde heard the other man (_he can't really say __**man**__ right now)_ say, as he also heard a slight laughter.

The door opened to his room to show Izaya with only tight and unzipped jeans on, with a smile on his face and that strange glint in his vermillion eyes. The raven walked closer to the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed, much to the disdain of the other.

"Do you know how hard I worked to get you here? So much that I think you should pay…" His voice was a little too happy for Shizuo's taste, plus the raven was starting to crawl on top of the other, and brought his face close enough for their noses to touch.

"Don't you think so, _Shizu-chan_?" he all but purred.

Said man had already lost his voice again, and froze under the gaze filled with lust and something akin to love… but _wasn't._

Before he got the word of it, Izaya's lips peck his once.

Twice, with a dusty blush on both of their cheeks; one of anger, the other of their fantasies that runs through his mind.

Thrice; and then slowly leaning into the blonde completely; making their lips mesh together. The blonde was frozen and didn't move at all- how could he when he was this restrained?

The red-eyed man's knee pressed on the other's groin and took off the white blankets off of the upper half of the blonde.

Izaya forced his tongue inside of the other's mouth and explored what is _his and only his_. Izaya then grabbed a small needle from his pocket and injected it in the other's arm without him noticing.

'_He must already be immune to little pecks like this… But I doubt Shizu-chan is immune to this drug…'_

He discarded the needle without a sound and grabbed the blonde's face to deepen the kiss.

Shizuo's body soon started to feel really… hot…

The two finally let out for breathe, a string of saliva connecting them.

"What… what did you do?" The blonde let out quietly.

"Nothing… much~" A smirk played on his lips as he said this and grabbed a small remote that was on the desk opposite of Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizuo-chan… Do you know what this is?"

"A remote..." Some fear seeped through, and Shizuo cursed himself for being too weak…

"Do you know what this does? Here, don't answer… I'll show you!" Izaya turned the dial to /low/ and pressed /go/.

A course of pain went through Shizuo's body, starting from his neck; causing the bell on his neck to jingle over and over. Writhing in pain from the shock, the raven above him smirked wider and kissed him again, feeling some of the electricity into his own mouth and shivered.

"You guessed right! It's a shock collar! So if you ever try to leave me or disobey me… This will happen. I only do it so we can be together **forever**. You're lucky, you know~? I put this on low…" Izaya licked his lips as he heard the blonde scream, but he decided to have mercy and stop it.

When Shizuo finally caught his breathe and went to glare at the informant, he realized what that strange glint was in the wide vermillion eyes…

_**Obsession.**_

**A/N- I AM SO CRUEL TO SHIZU-CHAN! Waaaah! I'm sorry! I guess it's because I'm already torturing Izaya in 3 other stories (Disorder, Hello, and L E I A). Psshh, for inspiration, I had to re-watch School Days! Yup that yandere anime with like… 100000 different endings. My favorite was the one where Katsura was pushed in front of the train by Sekai in front of Makoto and when Makoto tried to save her, he was only able to save her hand… Yeah… crazy shit in those endings… and the anime in general… XD I hoped you liked it and **_**REVIEW! Please~?**_

**Until next time, little puppets**

**~Mikomi Ai **


End file.
